riseofimmortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shard build suggest
Shard has speed / fire power / good defense, she is perfect tank! I just contribute my thought of using her Skills and Abilities: Splintering Rush: Q Range: N/A Casting Time: Instant Cost: 55 mana Cooldown: Ability without any boost: 14 seconds Ability with 1/2 on boost: 13 seconds Ability with 2/2 on boost: 12 seconds Damage: Ability without any boost: 12 / 24 / 36 / 48 / 60 Physical Damage Ability with 1/2 on boost: 13 / 26 / 39 / 53 / 66 Physical Damage Ability with 2/2 on boost: 14 / 28 / 42 / 58 / 72 Physical Damage Movement Speed: Ability without any boost: +12 Movement Speed Ability with 1/2 on boost: +13 Movement Speed Ability with 2/2 on boost: +14 Movement Speed Duration: 5 seconds This ability is good design, you can use it to flee, quick move to other lane, destroy turret, but Shard not depend her auto attack, almost no use to attack other immortal, except enemy is running away Stalagmite Smash : W Radius: 120 Units Casting Time: 0.25 seconds Cost: 70 Mana Ability without any boost: 70 mana Ability with 1/2 on boost: 65 mana Ability with 2/2 on boost: 60 mana Cooldown: 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds Damage: 50 / 90 / 130 / 170 / 210 Physical Damage Stun: Ability without any boost: 0.250 seconds Ability with 1/2 on boost: 0.375 seconds Ability with 2/2 on boost: 0.5 seconds knocked all enemy in range up in the air, and stun them a while. Use it to protect your team mate , when they hits by Kyrie / Tzai ‘s utl, or save yourself when pull by Tailia Refraction : E Radius: 175 Units Casting Time: Instant Cost: 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 Mana Cooldown: 18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds Damage: Ability without any boost: 9 / 18 / 27 / 36 / 45 Physical Damage (per charge) Ability with 1/2 on boost: 10 / 19 / 29 / 38 / 48 Physical Damage (per charge) Ability with 2/2 on boost: 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 Physical Damage (per charge) Shield: Ability without any boost: 8 / 14 / 20 / 26 / 32 Damage Absorved (per charge) Ability with 1/2 on boost: 9 / 15 / 22 / 28 / 35 Damage Absorved (per charge) Ability with 2/2 on boost: 9 / 16 / 23 / 40 / 37 Damage Absorved (per charge) This is most important ability for Shard, as you can see, this ability deal damage > absorb damage, use this skill and stalagmithe smash, Shard can almost clear a creep wave in 3 secs at full game Stalactite Storm - Ultimate Ability : R Radius: 225 Units Casting Time: Instant Cost: 100/125/150 Mana Cooldown: Ability without any boost: 110 seconds Ability with 1/2 on boost: 102 seconds Ability with 2/2 on boost: 95 seconds Damage: 240 / 360 / 480 Physical damage Splash Damage %: Ability without any boost: 25% Splash Damage Ability with 1/2 on boost: 30% Splash Damage Ability with 2/2 on boost: 35% Splash Damage If the target is an enemy immortal it deals 25% / 30% / 35% Splash Damage to nearby enemies. 1.Use this ability at team fight, rise your shield, charge into heart of enemy team, use R, them W, and use Q to run back to your team, and explode E if shield left some charge 2.Hits flee enemy, as you can see, Shard’s ability radius D>R>E>W, if enemy has low HP, try utl to give him last hit Crystal Backlash : D Radius: 255 Units Casting Time: 0.15 seconds Cooldown: 300 seconds Cost: 225 Mana Stun Duration: 1 seconds Crystal Backlash Duration: 6 seconds most of Sig can turn fight when using at right time, this one not, except your team mate have good DPS, this is a long range AOE stun + instant kill if enemy has low HP, I use this to help me / my team mate running away Skill build: E,W,E,Q,E,R,E,W,E,W,R,W,W,Q, ,R+D,Q,Q,Q E is most important, W is second, of course D/R when it’s avilable Q just give you move speed, and always +12% movement speed, Shard not depend on her auto attack, enemy not creep, they will not stand wait your melee attack ,I only use this to attack turret, Item build: When open game I buy Arcanist’s Orb plus 4 health potion, 1 mana potion Arcanist’s Orb I was using ability when I can, with this fully upgrade, I don’t have any Mana problem till end Bear Skin Boots I reference many player’s thought, upgrade this once, the second upgrade just give you extra 100 hp, less usful Torpid’s Wand (20% cd) I buy this and upgrade at lower priority, cause keep live is most important Arcanist’s Orb & Bear Skin Boots & Torpid’s Wand is my core build Amulet of Duality (5% cd) the most valuable item in this game, give you almost everything you need and I will buy 1 extra HP regen item & 1 defense item compare of HP regen item I choice 1 from these Penman Reflector 5hp regen & 250 extra HP & 8 armor & reduce damage, this one is suitable for enemy with auto attack, like Tzai, Kyrie Nysuss Balak KAOS Destroyer’s Mantle 8hp regen & 15% extrea HP & 6 AP, use thie if enemy is weak I sugget not choice these Cleric’s Charm this one cheap, 8HP regen & 10% attack speed, very cheap, but just give you HP regen,attack spped is useless for Shard Bloodstone Pendant 10HP regen & 450 extra HP & 6 armor, but too expensive, I almost can’t fully upgrade this one every game Defense item I suggest item below, but choice depend on enemy’s attack type is physic / magic Belt Of Power: +6 Armor, +9 Armor Penetration, + 300 Max Health Berek's Scroll: +12 Magic Resistance, +150 Max Health, Aura: All nearby enemies have their Spirit Vamp and Life Steal stats reduced by 15%. Ring of Shielding +9 Armor, +9 Magic Resistance, +10% Critical Strike Avoidance Shining Breastplate +14 Armor, Unique Aura: Decreases enemy Critical Strike Chance by 10% ________________________________________ Archeology: Artifacts Talismans: 5x Gilded Ivory Talismans - +5 Magic Resistance Totems: 2x Ancestral Totems of the Leopard - +3% Cooldown Reduction 3xAncestral Totem of the Hawk- + 2.25 Armor Penetration Seals: 3x Grand Seals of Dexterity - +4.5% Movement Speed Symbols: 2x Primal Symbols of Life - +3 Armor, +3 Magic Resistance Relics: 1x Relic of Grimbark - +2 Magic Resistance, +1.5 Health Regen per Second, +40 Max Health Skill Tree compare bombastk10's How to Shard your enemies into submission Phatseb's Shard Guide I suggest go Offensive tree, cause with Artifact, I got 10 armor 12 MR at begin, even go defense tree, it’s just 12 armor & 16 MR, not big different, and 10% ability damage is very usefull, Shard has Splintering Rush & Stalagmite Smash help her keep enemy away, so defense tree is not useful for her 3% cd from artifact, 6% cd from Offensive tree, 6% cd from Champion tree And Torpid’s Wand + Amulet of Duality I can hit 40% cd cap! P.S. I refenence phatseb's shard guide at Skill description, thanks phatseb, hope him not mind me rewrite, hope every guide has clear number at skill to inspire player how to upgrade their immortal! Category:Immortal Builds